nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terrible Misunderstanding/Transcript
The Terrible Misunderstanding Season 2, Episode 12 (Opening shot; fade in to the interior of Kai-Lan’s home. Kai-Lan looks out the window, noticing that the sky is covered with gray clouds. Yeye comes to her.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye. It looks pretty cloudy outside, and it’s very cold. Is it going to snow?” * Yeye “It is.” * Rintoo “Hey, that reminds me! Anyone want to go sledding with me?” * Ulysses “In the snow? Absolutely not.” * Tolee “I can go.” * Hoho “But you’re not afraid of sledding down big hills, right?” * Tolee “Not anymore I’m not.” * Kai-Lan “Hey. I remember that time.” ~~Flashback~~ ( Kai-Lan and friends are ontop of a big snowy hill; they sat on the large green sled and got themselves prepared for a ride downhill. Tolee, however, has his hands over his eyes and cowers behind Lulu. This takes place during the episode, The Snowiest Ride, from the original show.) * Kai-Lan “Ready…? Set…” * Tolee (backing away) “Aiyah! Wait! This hill’s too big and scary! I’m not going sledding!” (He runs down the hill.) * Kai-Lan “Tolee! Come back! Tolee!” (Dissolve to her standing by his side.) * Kai-Lan “Tolee. Are you scared of sledding?” * Tolee “Yeah. I am scared.” * Kai-Lan “It’s okay, Tolee.” * Tolee “But I really wanna go sledding!” ~~End of flashback~~ * Ulysses “Well, that sounds like a rather fine day.” * Hoho “Yeah! We did have fun!” * Spike “Hold on! Snow?!” * Kai-Lan “Of course...why?” (Spike and Thorn scream.) * Thorn “Don’t you get it, Kai-Lan? When there’s snow, it’s winter. And when it’s winter, there’s...harboration!” * Felix “Hibernation!” * Hoho “Wait, what? What’s...harboration?” * Felix “Ugh. It’s pronounced ‘hibernation’.” * Hoho “What’s hibernation?” * Felix “Hibernation is when animals go to sleep during the entire winter.” * Tolee “Wait a second. Did you say...the entire winter?” (Jack jumps in.) * Jack “Oh come on. What’s wrong with a little snow?” * Thorn “You just don’t get it, do you, Jack?” * Spike “Winter is coming. You know what that means?” * Jack “You mean that whole process of napping for the whole winter season, right?” * Spike “Yes, and it’s called...hibernation!” * Jack “Hi...hibernation? Is that a real thing?” * Felix “Yes! Obviously, animals do it.” * Tolee “Wait...animals?” * Hoho “So...what kinds of animals go through this...hiberation stage?” * Felix (uneasily) “Bears…” (Tolee shudders.) “...Feathered creatures…” (Spike and Thorn gasped.) “...Even...rabbits…” (Jack screams, then faints.) * Rintoo “That’s it?” * Felix “Well, other animals do it too.” (Tolee, Jack, Spike, and Thorn look fearfully at each other.) * Thorn (uneasily) “Tolee...you’re a koala bar. Jack...you’re a...rabbit...almost. Spike and I are...technically birds.” * Tolee (gasps) “And Felix...you’re a bird too.” * Felix “That...that includes me!” (shakes head) “But wait...Spike and Thorn. You’re not just birds, but you’re part reptiles.” * Spike “Do reptiles…? No, no. I’m gonna guess they do.” (Tolee, Jack, Spike, Thorn, and Felix find themselves alone indoors while others are playing outside.) * Tolee “Well, what are we gonna do? I don’t want to sleep for an entire winter!” * Felix “None of us do.” * Man (on TV) “...Chinatown is expecting some bad weather this afternoon. Don’t stay outside too long.” (All but Felix start to scream and panic; the phoenix facepalms, but keeps himself together. Wipe to the five standing before something.) * Felix “Okay, gentlemen. I know none of us want to snooze off for the entire winter season, but I think I have the solution of how to beat the sheer coldness.” * Spike “Cool. What is it?” * Felix “We’re gonna migrate.” (Tolee, Jack, Spike and Thorn look at him like he has twenty eyes.) * Tolee “Wait...what?” * Jack “Don’t birds do that?” * Felix “Of course they do.” * Spike “I thought they hibernate!” * Felix “They do. Instead of sleeping for a whole winter, they fly somewhere warm. So that’s what we’re gonna do.” * Tolee “Cool. Are you gonna fly us?” * Felix “I...what? Nevermind. We’re gonna migrate using...that!” (Cut to the kids’ perspective; a large red airship sits. Cut back to the boys.) * Tolee “Whoa. We’re gonna ride in that? Is it safe?” * Felix “Do not worry. This is one of Kerogine’s ships. He didn’t want it anymore so, now it belongs to us animatronics.” * Spike “That’s super cool!” * Tolee “I didn’t know Kerogine owns an airship.” * Felix “Let’s hop aboard.” * Jack (as other walk inside; he hops inside) “Weeee! In we go!” (Cut to the ship moving smoothly in the cloudy sky, then inside.) * Spike “The ship looks really cool on the inside.” * Tolee “So where exactly are we going?” * Felix “Wherever we’re going has to be warm.” * Thorn “Anywhere that’s warm. Except…” (He noticed Jack is driving the ship.) * Felix “Jack? What are you doing? Since when do you know how to drive this massive ship?” * Jack “I learned by playing many go-kart video games.” * Tolee “When was that?” * Jack “When I was born.” (The ship’s engine is clearly heard.) * Jack “Vrooom! Listen to that engine!” (He puts on upbat music and hops into one room. He comes out a second later in a pilot suit.) ~ (Song) ~ * Thorn “Jack, what’s up with the getup?” * Jack (through speakers) “Alright, gentlemen. Fasten your seatbelts, ‘cause it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.” (He goes back on the chair.) * Jack (stretching arms out) “Stick out your wings and fly!” * Spike “What?!” Jack Stick out wings and fly! * Felix “Steer left!” Jack Stick out wings and fly! * Felix “Steer right!” Jack Stick out wings and fly! * Felix “Now straight.” Jack Stick out wings and fly-ee-ii! * Spike “WHY?!” (facepalms) Jack Listen now! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! * Thorn “Come on!” Jack Neme, neme, neme, neme Hear the engine’s...roar! * Thorn “Shut it, already!” (He’s pushed aside by Jack.) * Jack “We’re taking off!” * Tolee “We are taking off! Can’t you see we’re in the air?” * Jack “But wait!” (The music starts up again.) Jack Nowww, go! Land, land on the runaway! * Tolee “We can’t!” Jack Land, land on the runaway! (Now Felix takes control of driving the ship.) * Felix “Where?” Jack Land, land on the runaway! You’ve landed! * Thorn “Shut up.” Jack Land, land on the runaway! * Felix “But we’re not at our destination yet!” Jack Listen now! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Let’s hear that engine roar! Neme, neme, neme, neme Hear the engine’s...roar! (The music stops.) ~ (Song ends) ~ * Thorn (flatly) “Roar…” * Spike “Funny. That’s usually Rintoo’s line.” (sits up a little) “So where do we go, Captain Phoenix?” * Felix “All I can say is...somewhere warm.” (Wipe to four hours later. Thorn lays groggily on the floor.) * Spike “Thornton, what are you doing on the floor?” * Thorn “...I wish we’re at our destination already. I’m getting woozy.” * Tolee “What’s the matter, Thorn? Air sickness?” * Thorn “Probably.” * Felix “I really wish this ship doesn’t move very slowly.” * Jack “Can you make it go fast?” * Felix “There’s not a button or a lever or anything that can do that.” * Spike “So we’re basically gonna be stuck here for a long time, huh?” * Felix “Just sit tight, guys.” (He goes back to driving. Suddenly, the radio went off by itself and mixed-sounding music plays. Everyone covered their ‘ears’.) * Spike “FELIX, SHUT THAT OFF!” * Felix “I DIDN’T TURN IT ON!” * Tolee “WELL, TURN IT OFF, ANYWAY!” * Jack “YEAH! IT DOESN’T SOUND HAPPY!” * Thorn “TURN IF OFF! IT’S CREEPING ME OUT!” (Felix turns off the music, but the sound of something breaking got him surprised.) * Thorn “WHAT’S THAT NOISE?” * Felix “THE POWER BUTTON SNAPPED OFF!” * Jack “WELL, THAT’S JUST PERFECT!” (Clockwipe to five hours later; the shouting has stopped at this point. Now Thorn is seen digging at the tiles on the floor.) * Thorn (sighs deeply) “I’m hungry.” * Spike “Same.” * Tolee “Felix, where can we go to eat?” * Jack (cheerfully) “Wherever we go, it’ll probably have something good!” * Felix “Hmm, we could go to—” (He gets shoved aside by Jack.) * Jack “I wanna go to Italy! They have good pizza there!” * Felix “Jack, no!” (Too late; cut to outside the ship. It swerves downward, followed by everyone’s screaming except for Jack, who lets out high-pitched ‘whee-eee’ noises. Clockwipe to four hours later; Felix paces angrily around a bewildered Jack.) * Jack “Why are those Italian folks so rude to us? We’re just going for pizza.” (Felix stops and turns to him.) * Felix “RUDE?!?” * Jack “Come on. It’s not my fault. You know, I did say they make great pizza in Italy, but I never tried it before. And we just want pizza, right?” * Felix “Jack.” (in a hissed tone) “You crashed...the ship...IN FRONT OF THE RESTAURANT!!!” * Jack “Duh! I wasn’t doing it on purpose. I was just trying to land the ship.” * Spike “That’s wasn’t on purpose. It was an accident.” * Thorn “Well, what were you thinking, Jack? Those people could’ve been hurt because of your reckless driving.” * Jack “I told you. I was trying to land it. And it was just an accident. They didn’t have to yell at us like that.” (Felix goes to the console.) * Felix “Well, those Italians have a right to be angry with you.” * Thorn “Not only did they...yell at Jack, but at us too.” * Jack “Those people were idiots when they saw the ship landing...when they should’ve ran off!” * Tolee “What do you expect? Those people didn’t see it coming!” * Spike “Yeah. Those people must’ve been terrified.” * Tolee “And they’re probably injured. Jack, maybe you should’ve let Felix do the driving.” * Jack (slumping against the wall) “Alrighty then…” (Clockwipe to six hours later; the five boys just finished eating their italian subs. Suddenly, the weird-sounding music plays again.) * Spike “AH! MY HEAD’S GONNA EXPLODE IF I HEAR THAT SONG AGAIN!” * Felix “It’s not the radio. It’s this...phone here.” (The purple-eyed serpant/chicken goes over to him.) * Thorn “Allow me.” (answers the phone) “Hello?” * “Person” (on phone) “Did you guys hear? Oh my gosh, it’s so...so...ah! I can’t finds words to describe it. Maybe…? Indescribable...yeah. I guess that’s the word I’m looking for. Anyway...so there I was, minding my own business, eating stramboli with my best pals. We were just horsing around, making jokes, having good laughs, and enjoying one another’s company and all that stuff. Suddenly, I heard ‘SHIP LANDING!’ and everyone started screaming. This red airship thing landed right in front of the restaurant. Did you see how huge it is? Some idiot was able to drive something that huge! I think I saw a woman pass out because she was so scared, and some people climbed out the windows and ran off, never coming back to pay for their food or whatever. Then, this small rabbit thing with antlers comes out of the ship, followed by four other creatures I barely know about. There was a red bird or phoenix or whatever, then there’s a koala in panda slippers, and I think those two chicken and serpant hybrid creatures are twins. Those five freakazoids got out of the ship and that rabbit thing started speaking, demanding a whole pie of pizza. Then the manager came and forced them to leave, but then this red-eyed chicken-lizard thing started to get angry, angry enough to possibly start attacking the manager. And then the rabbit said, ‘How dare you speak to your customers that way!’. And then he called us rude people. The five creatures took their order and then went off into the ship. Can you believe all that craziness, man?” (Everyone stared in silent confusion, until Thorn is the first to break it.) * Thorn (unsure) “Uh, yeah. I can’t believe it, either.” * “Person” (on phone) “Wait...Thorn? Is that you? Oh snap!” (The boys heard the person hand up.) * Felix “...What was that all about?” * Thorn “...I really don’t want to speak about it.” * Tolee “How did that person on the other line know your name?” * Thorn “I can’t say I know. I don’t the person. I don’t know how he knew my name.” (Cut back to the others down below, in Kai-Lan’s home. The storm outside now started.) * Rintoo “Wow. It’s really coming down.” * Hoho “Yeah.” * Cappy “Hmm. It’s awfully quiet here when Jack isn’t around to do his...crazy stuff.” * Ulysses “Well, I actually like it. With Spike and Thorn out of the way, I can finally get my slick mane as good as it always is without them trying to make a mess of things!” (Everyone looks at him like he’s crazy.) * Manny “Well, don’t forget, Ulysses. You have me that can make fun of you.” * Ulysses “Ugh…” (Fade to black.) (Fade in to next day; while Yeye is cooking, Kai-Lan comes into the kitchen, yawning.) * Kai-Lan “Good morning, Yeye.” * Yeye “Good morning, Kai-Lan. You slept well, right?” * Kai-Lan “Uh-huh.” * Yeye “Hmm. It’s odd that Tolee, Jack, Spike, Thorn, and Felix haven’t came back.” * Kai-Lan “Oh. They said they’re migrating.” * Yeye “Migrating?” * Kai-Lan “Yes. They don’t want to go through hibernation, so they migrated.” * Yeye “Hmmm…” (Dissolve to the red airship moving through space. The five guys sleep peacefully inside. After a few seconds passed, they woke up, surprised to take notice that they are floating around.) * Felix “Guys! Guys! Guys!” * Tolee “What happened? What’s going on? Am I dreaming?!” (Felix floats to the window; he’s the first to notice the airship is in space.) * Felix “This is no dream. We really are in space.” * Jack “How did that happened?” * Felix “I have no idea.” * Thorn “You’ve been near the console the whole time! You have to know!” * Spike “Yeah. Maybe like...while we’re all sleeping, you accidentally pushed a button or moved a lever or something!” * Felix “What?!” (Pause.) “Hmm...well, maybe I did. But that’s not important now!” (Jack comes above them, doing a swimming motion.) * Jack “Why? It feels like we’re flying.” (Brief silence.) * Spike “What are we gonna do? We’re in space, so we need to get back to Earth.” * Jack “We can just drive them. Simple.” * Felix (floating to the console) “It won’t be that easy. Even in space, there are things we need to watch out for.” * Tolee “What’s that?” * Felix “Asteroids!” * Tolee “What are asteroids?” * Felix “Small bodies of planets that circle around the sun! It’s really important we watch out for them!” (Back down on Earth and to the tower; Cappy comes down the stairs.) * Cappy “That was a nice nap.” (Cappy walks into the living room.) * Ulysses “Hmm. Felix, Spike, Thorn, and Jack are still gone?” * Cappy “Yeah. They’re migrating. And Tolee is with them too.” * Ulysses “So that explains it…” * Manny “Migrating? Do they even know where they’re going?” * Kunekune “Somewhere warm.” * Ulysses “Hm...I hope they know where they are.” (Space; Felix steers the wheel.) * Felix (grunts) “I got this!” ~ (Song) ~ (Upbeat music plays.) * Felix “What? Who?...Oh no…” (Jack floats by in a space suit.) Jack Up in the sky, up so high, things go in circles, gravity’s why Planets and moon, look what I’ve found. Do you wanna make rings? * Thorn “NO!!” (Jack brings him up with him.) * Jack “Yes you do!” Now orbit around!! Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. * Spike “Why?” * Jack “So do it again so you absorb it!” (Spike rolls his eyes in annoyance.) Jack Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. (He does the move to Spike.) Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. * Spike “And do it again so I absorb it?” (Jack nods.) Jack Move your arms in a circle, make an orbit. Up in the sky, up so high, things go in circles, gravity’s why Planets and moon, look what I’ve found. Let’s all make rings! * Tolee “Is he done yet?” Jack Hey guys, turn around!! (All five twirl slowly.) (echo) Round, round, round, round, round, round! ~ (Song ends) ~ (All settle down on their bottoms.) * Felix “Okay. Now that’s all done. I need to focus!” * Tolee “True. I hope the others are doing well without us.” * Spike “Yeah. I wonder what they’re doing when we’re not down on Earth.” (Back in the tower; Manny flutters into the bedroom.) * Manny “Oh gosh! Thorn, Spike, Felix, and Jack are not here! That must mean I don’t have to deal with Jack’s annoying songs or Felix’s annoying way of knowledge! And I’m going to live with this…” (sigh) “...until they come back on the first day of spring.” (Cappy walks to him.) * Cappy “But it’s a bad thing.” * Manny “Really?” * Cappy “Yes. I mean...Without Felix around, who’s gonna give us advice?” * Manny “Duh! Ol’ man Yeye!” * Cappy “Probably, but no. And just imagine what life will be like if you don’t have someone as jolly like Jack making you smile all day.” * Manny “Mmmm...I can live with Jack’s annoying singing and pranks and stuff.” * Cappy “Oooh, but that’s not all. It’s hard to fathom what your life will be like without Spike and or Thorn to compete with you over many things.” (The manticore shudders.) * Manny “Rgghhhgh...ahhhhh! I can’t live with that! I need someone to compete with! Who else can I annoy or make fun of?!” * Cappy “Ulysses, of course.” * Manny “But it’s like I have to annoy him everyday! I need to annoy someone else besides Ulysses! And it’s like I have to compete with Rintoo everyday! I need to compete with someone else besides Rintoo!” (Ulysses comes by.) * Ulysses “So you admit it. You’re saying that your life is nothing without Thorn, Spike, Felix, and Jack.” * Manny “Yes! I admit it!” * Ulysses “Well, don’t worry. They’ll be back…” * Cappy “...hibernating.” * Ulysses “Hibernating? Don’t they know it’s一?” * Cappy “I think they’re about to find out soon enough.” (Space; the airship approaches a…) * Felix “Space station!” * Spike “I see it.” * Thorn “I see it too.” * Felix “I know what to do. But I’ll need an air helmet and a pair of scissors.” * Tolee “You got it.” (Cut to outside the ship.) * Felix (from inside) “Good. Make sure it’s tight enough.” * Jack (from inside) “It’s tight, alright. Ha! That rhymes.” * Tolee (from inside) “Are you ready?” * Felix (from inside) “Yes. Open the door!” (The entrance door opens and Felix floats out, ropes tied around the waist, head in air helmet and a pair of scissors in hand. He floats over to the space station.) * Thorn (calling out) “What are you gonna do?” * Felix “Cut the red wire!” (The others follow him as well, also in space helmets. Felix lands on the station and he snips the red wire.) * Voice “Self-Destruct in ten seconds!” * Felix “AAAARRGGHHH!! WHY DID I DO THAT?!?!” * Tolee “That doesn’t sound good.” * Spike “You bet it doesn’t.” * Thorn “We have to get off before it goes boom on us!” * Felix “It’s tooー” (Pause.) “Wait. Why did you guys follow me out here? You were supposed to stay inside!” * Voice “...two...one…!” * Spike “WE’RE DOOMED!!” (Cut to a patch of blue sky above Chinatown; an explosion went off. Some people heard/saw it and looked up.) * 1 “What do you think is going on up there?” * 2 “I don’t know, but it’s weird.” (Space; the station slowly plummets into Earth, with the five boys hanging onto it while partially covered in black from the explosion. Cut to Hoho and Rintoo sitting at a patch of dirt. They are playing a game of tic-tac-toe.) * Rintoo (yawns) “We’ve been playing this game fifteen times already.” * Hoho “What else can we do? I’m bored.” (Back in space; the five held tight on the shuttle.) * Thorn (to Felix) “Ha! You’re not feeling smart now, are ya?” * Felix “Shut it! I didn’t know what I was thinking!” * Tolee “I wish you knew about it before the thing blew up on us!” * Felix “Well, I was wrong! You know, you should be happy I’m around!” * Spike “Where are we gonan crash?” * Jack “I hope it’s somewhere near home!” (The space station fell into the water; shortly, the five boys swam out and got onto shore. Dissolve to them walking into a grassy meadow. The day is now bright and sunny.) * Spike “Well, we’re on land.” Felix “Yes, but are we close to home?” (Tolee squints, looking ahead.) * Tolee “It appears we are close to home. Look. I can see my house from here.” * Jack “Yay! We’re back from migration!” * Thorn “Hold on. If it’s winter then...why is it so bright and sunny right now?” * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “Because it’s not winter.” (The five boys saw her coming up to her; the other friends are having fun from a distance behind her.) * Spike “So it’s not? But what about the clouds?” * Thorn “And what about the fact that it’s very cold outside yesterday?” * Kai-Lan “It turns out it was a storm. A thunderstorm.” * Felix “So all this time...we were trying to migrate…” * Tolee “...during springtime?” (The five boys looked at each other. The others come by.) * Hoho “There you guys are!” * Lulu “You’ve been gone for so long!” * Cappy “Yes. We missed you.” * Kai-Lan “Now that you guys are back, what do you say we go have fun on this fine day?” (Tolee, Felix, Spike, Thorn, and Jack looked at each other again, then yawned.) * Felix “I think that’ll have to way until an hour or two.” * Jack “Right now, we’re in a mood for a nap.” (The five laid down on the grass and fell asleep. The others tip-toed away.) * Kai-Lan (softly) “Okay. Have a nice nap, guys.” (She and the others quietly walked away so they can play somewhere else.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts